1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to electronic devices and, more particularly, to an electronic device frame with an adjustable support mechanism and the support mechanism utilized thereby.
2. Description of Related Art
An electronic device, such as a flat panel display, often has a back housing and a front bezel positioned on the back housing. If the size and thinness of the flat panel display are increased, a middle portion of the front bezel is easily bent, requiring that the flat panel display utilize an inner support mechanism to support the front bezel.
A frequently used support mechanism of the flat panel display includes two support bases and a plurality of support bars. The support bases are fixed on opposite ends of the back housing, and the support bars are horizontally positioned on the support bases and abut the front bezel. However, the typical support mechanism has a complex structure, and a height thereof cannot be changed.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.